The Human Armaggeddon
by Takeshi Jecht
Summary: A boy with dark eyes, a black keyblade, As malifecents new agent taking the heart of worlds has become to great but is he really evil or just misguided KairiXOC its one of my first fanfics so be kind chapter 2 up
1. Ch1 the dark keyblader

KH Fanfic

Armageddon

Ch1

Jecht: Destiny is a funny thing because no matter what anyone says or tells you its never clear and for me always changing.

Kairi: oh geeze your such a downer.

Jecht: im just being realistic I mean come on this is me were talking about.

Takeshi Jecht: dude you're my alter-ego and im not that depressing

Jecht: hmm you have a point

Kairi: um guys I think we've gone and confused the readers

Takeshi Jecht: oh right sorry I own nothing in this story JSYK

Jecht: kept me he owns me.

Takeshi jecht: right so let's start the story

Kairi: finally

Kairi looked out of the gummi ship window down onto the planet below that looked like the surface was on fire.

"That's horrible" she muttered

They were here on the kings orders to stop maleficent new agent. They had been following him for a while and were on the 7th world now.

For some unexplainable reason he was able to find the worlds keyhole in less than a day with ease.

"We can't fail this time" said riku

Sora tilted the ship downward

"Hang on" he said as they descended

They landed the ship then hurried out to see the forest they were in burning.

"Lets split up" said riku

They nodded and each ran in a different direction.

As kairi ran she noticed that there were absolutely no heartless anywhere.

"Just like the last one" she muttered as she ran past a cave.

She paused and backed up she had a strange feeling about going into the cave.

She ran inside then backtracked as she saw someone.

There stood a boy who couldn't be older than 15 standing there wearing a red t-shirt covered by a black trench coat, his red and black hair falling down into a mullet.

He raised his right arm and kairi gasped as with a flash of red and black light a keyblade appeared.

The blade was wide and black with points sticking out near the top, its octagon shaped hand guard was crimson, and its chain had a meteor at the end of it.

'_Armageddon' _said a voice in kairi's head.

He raised the keyblade in the air the tip glowing with darkness.

She summoned her flower keyblade and charged him; he spun around quickly blocking her attack.

Their eyes met his dark and cold to hers and a strange feeling washed over her of sadness and confusion.

He took her pausing and kicked her down immediately turning to the (what she now saw) keyhole and shot dark energy into it.

Everything began to shake as darkness began to burst forth from the keyhole.

He turned and opened a dark portal, kairi was about to attack him when a boulder fell from the ceiling and landed on her leg.

"Oowww" she cried falling she tried to reach it with her keyblade but couldn't get a good angle.

The boy paused looking back then at the portal then back again.

Growling at himself he turned and sliced the rock in half then pushed the 2 halves off of her.

She stared at him mouth open in confusion.

"Why did you?" she began

"KAIRI!" yelled Sora as he ran into the cave.

The boy immediately turned and disappeared into the portal closing it behind him.

Sora ran to kairi picking her up.

"Come on we have to get out of here" he said carrying her back to the gummi ship.

"Go" he yelled to riku once they were on board.

Riku floored it taking off into the sky as the world below was consumed by darkness.

Kairi sighed as Sora bandaged up her leg.

Riku punched the wall.

"We failed again" he muttered

They were all disappointed.

"At least we now know how he is doing it without heartless." Said kairi

The boys looked at her confused.

"He has a keyblade" she said

Sora who had gotten a drink of water spewed it all over riku who didn't notice.

"WHAT!!!" they both said.

"Yeah a real keyblade" she replied

Riku looked at Sora.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sora

Riku nodded slowly.

"Xehanorts heartless told me before he took me over that 'a heart that is strong will win the keyblade' so it's not impossible." He said

Suddenly the video phone started ringing.

Riku pressed a button and the king appeared on screen.

"I just saw a star just vanish…..was it him?"

They nodded.

"Yeah he beat us again and oh right he has a freaking KEYBLADE!!!" cried Sora

The king looked shocked.

"What!?!?" he said thinking for a moment

"Come back here we need to come up with a plan." He said

They nodded and riku punched in the warp coordinates of Disney castle.

Takeshi Jecht: so how was that?

Jecht: did you have to make me so heartless?

Takeshi Jecht: well that is how it started

Jecht: yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that partner

Kairi: please review ALOT


	2. Ch2 there and back again

KH FF

Ch2

There and back again

TakeshiJecht: okay so we are back for any of you actually interested in my story

Jecht: now who's a downer?

TakeshiJecht: Shut up you gets to do the disclaimer now

Jecht: crap TakeshiJecht owns nothing except me so get used to it

Sora helped support kairi as the three of them walked into the thrown room of Disney castle.

"hey" he said half heartedly

The others in the room consisted of the king, queen, Donald, goofy, daisy, Merlin, Leon, yuffie, and oddly enough tifa.

"so your back huh?" asked leon

They nodded solemnly & a broom brought a chair over for kairi to sit on.

"this is bad a Dark Keyblader………well I guess its not Impossible" said the king

They just stared at each other at this news.

"it might not be a true keyblade, it could be like the one riku had when xehanorts heartless was controlling him." Said sora hopefully

Kairi shook her head.

"no its real …I heard its name." she said

Sora looked down, they all knew that when a keyblade is summoned its name echos through other keybladers minds.

"maybe we could-" began yuffie.

When there was a small knock at the door, they turned to it confused, no one had to knock.

BANG

The doors suddenly flew open from a blast of energy revealing, to everyone's horror, malifecents agent keyblade in hand.

"impossible" whispered the king.

"mind if I cut in?" he asked walking forward.

Sora & riku were immediately on their feet, keyblades drawn charging him down.

He raised Armaggedon and easily parried their attacks spinning and knocking them into them away, the force of which sent them into the walls.

Leon and the others charged as well but did no better than sora and riku.

Kairi sat there watching him in terror as he walked towards her grabbing her arm.

"your coming with me." He said as they disappeared through a portal.

"KAIRI" roared sora.

Collapsing to the ground at that moment everything seemed hopeless.

A week had passed since kairi had been kidnapped and no one had any idea what to do.

The king was extremely concerned that he had been able to enter the castle, cause there was nothing wrong with the pedestal far as he could see.

Sora just remained in his room moping around, cold and distant.

cid and aerith had come to try to help out but he didn't improve.

Then one day sora found riku outside his room gasping for air.

"she's *gasp* back" he weezed.

Sora ran to the thrown room to find kairi sitting with everyone around her.

"kairi your okay" he said running up and hugging her.

Appearently for no reason she had appeared through a dark portal just a few moments ago.

"how did you do it?" asked leon

"did namine help?" asked sora

Kairi looked down her smile replaced by a frown

"I-I cant tell you" she said

Silence

5 seconds later.

"WHAT?!?!?" roared cid

"why not?" asked riku

She shook her head.

"look lets just let her rest for now." Said the queen

They all agreed it was for the best.

TakeshiJecht: not bad if I do say so myself

Jecht: yeah yeah please post a review if you are reading this and like it otherwise your gonna end up waiting another 2 weeks for an update okay?


	3. Ch3 a plan of action

KHFF CHAPTER 3

TakeshiJecht: okay so were back and still have no reviews so I have just one question for anyone reading WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW?!?!

*jecht and kairi back up slightly*

TakeshiJecht: I mean come on is my story that bad? You could at least criticize it if it's bad.

Jecht: dude chill

TakeshiJecht: you know what im outta here if you need me ill be out at hiko-sama's place

Jecht: wait what but you have to do the disclaimer telling everyone that you don't own kingdom hearts but you do own me!!!

Kairi: sigh enjoy the story

Kairi sighed as she sat down on the bed she had been given, confused to the high heavens.

There was a knock at the door just then and sora walked in.

"Hey you okay?" he asked

She nodded slowly, smiling a little.

Sora smiled back at her.

"Good to hear, the king wants to meet with us to decide our next move"

She nodded standing up and walking out with him.

Sora looked at kairi frowning a little, she had been somewhat depressed ever since she had escaped, and she still hadn't told them how she did it no matter who asked her, or what offers they made for her to tell.

As they walked into the throne room and took their seats the king called them to order.

"We need a plan of action" he said "we have to be prepared for malifecent's agent to attack; he's proven that he can enter into the castle with ease, if anyone has any ideas speak now"

Sora thought hard on what to do, they didn't know where malifecent's new base was and they were obviously out matched against malifecent's agent.

'_Maybe I can help' _said a voice in his head.

Sora suddenly glowed blue and roxas appeared behind him.

"ROXAS!" everyone cried

"In the flesh" he said grinning.

The king called forth another chair for roxas who took a seat.

"Here is my idea, if all of us go to different worlds and seal the keyholes before the human Armaggedon can-"

Leon cut him off suddenly, "who?"

Roxas looked at him "malifecent's agent he is like a human Armaggedon if you really think about it"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Anyways" said roxas continuing "if those of us who have keyblades go around to different worlds and seal the keyholes before he can get to them it will help to slow his movements."

"Wouldn't he just unseal them with his keyblade?" asked leon

The king slapped his forehead, "of course"

Roxas nodded "yes eventually he could but it would take along time, you see when a keyhole is sealed it can only be unlock by the person who sealed it or by another Keyblader who has been given permission to unlock it, even though he has a keyblade he falls into neither category and thus it would take his keyblade a long time to unlock it and even then it would take an huge amount of energy to do it"

Sora raised an eyebrow at him

"And you know this all how?"

Roxas scratched his head embarrassed

"well when I worked for the organization in the beginning they had me get a couple of the worlds hearts, you know speed up the process, but I wasn't the only keyblade wielder in the organization, at one point we had a 14th member named xion."

Sora stared at him.

"And you failed to mention this because?"

"well see technically she was your memory of kairi sorta altered, so she had black hair and a keyblade, sometimes we had to go to worlds where the keyhole was sealed for some reason, worlds you guys had never been to yet."

"And you had trouble unlocking them huh" said leon

Roxas nodded

The king stood up then.

"Okay sora, riku, kairi, roxas the four of you will go travel through the worlds and seal the keyholes there."

They all nodded and stood.

Merlin then stood as well.

"Hang on everyone" he said as he waved his wand small watch like devices appeared on their wrists.

"those devices will help you keep in contact with each other and will mark the worlds you've each been to so you don't go running into worlds someone else has been to already." He said

"Thanks Merlin" said sora

"I think its best if you all go in teams of two, sora, and roxas will be team A and kairi and riku will be team B" said leon

They nodded and ran out to the gummy ships

"Good luck everyone" said Mickey as their left

TakeshiJecht: okay please review it's longer now happy

I actually hadn't had xion mentioned in the original script but with her there I figured what the heck

Also if my theory of xion being sora's memory of kairi is wrong let me know please

Until next time ……PLEASE REVIEW


	4. a meeting of darkness

Kh Fanfic ch4

TakeshiJecht: FINALLY 1 review Thank you Icefire!!

Jecht: maybe now he will shut up.

TakeshiJecht: what ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, the plot maybe, jecht (who will finally be reviled today(if you haven't already figured out who he is)) OH YEAH.

Maleficent walked forward to the meeting area in her new castle. She smiled as she looked at the black walls.

After some work, she had managed to claim the castle that organization 13 had once used as a base, and turned it into a heartless fortress.

As she walked up to the meeting table, she silently called the members to order.

"Fellow being of darkness welcome, shall we being?" she said

The five other members seated around the table all nodded.

"Wait where's the boy?" asked the one on malifecent's right, he looked clown like with a big top hat, with a suit that fit over his wide belly.

The Millennium Earl.

Malifecent's glanced to her left and met Pete's eye.

"Im afraid he will no longer be able to join us, but fret not his replacement is almost ready." She said

The man on Pete's left let out a wild laugh.

"From what I hear he up and betrayed you!" cried the Joker

"He foolishly followed his heart and failed to follow orders, but it is of no consequence as I said his replacement is almost ready."

There was a sigh from the man on the millennium earl's right side.

"I told you he had to good of a heart, no true being of darkness can wield a true keyblade like he did" said naraku.

"And after all the power we gave him, it was such a waste." Said the man on naraku's right.

"true that is very true orochimaru, but our plans can go on as expected, all we need now is to capture the rest of the princesses before whoever else is capturing them gets them all." Said maleficent.

They all nodded and four of them warped out leaving maleficent and Pete alone.

"Do ya really think he's as good as him?" asked Pete

"No he isn't" said maleficent turning and leaving.

"BS!" cried sora as roxas placed what he claimed was 3 aces's when sora had 2.

"Dang it!" moaned roxas pulling the small deck towards him.

They were on the black pearl at the moment; riku and kairi were also with them, taking a short break from world sealing.

Recently maleficent agent hadn't been seen, not since three weeks ago when he had abducted kairi.

Gibbs chuckled as roxas rearranged his cards to compensate for the additions.

Sora glanced at jack to his right and saw him staring at something in the sky.

"What's up Jack?" he asked

"Just trying to figure out what that thing falling from the sky is" he replied

Sora immediately followed his line of vision and gasped as he saw a burning ball of fire heading strait for them.

"LOOK OUT" he cried as it flew over them crashing in the water on the other side of the boat.

Sora and roxas immediately turned and jumped over the side of the ship, diving into the water to see what had crashed.

What they saw stunned them.

As kairi looked over the edge with riku to see what had crashed sora and roxas emerged supporting a boy with Crimson Red hair.

As they lifted him onto the ship kairi immediately began to perform CPR on him.

Slowly he began to cough up water, gasping for breath.

"Hey are you okay!" she asked him.

If she had been paying attention she might have noticed the slight tremor that went through him at her voice, but cough out a 'yes'.

They looked at him, he was about their age, with crimson hair, and was wearing a plain red shirt, and jeans.

As he turned to them they saw his right eye covered in bandages……… and his left eye was red.

"My name is jecht" he said as they stared at him.

As they carried jecht into the captain's cabin, sora could help but notice the way he shuddered when kairi touched him, jack walked in eyeing him.

"My my my seems the heavens have given me a gift of a fine strong boy, unfortunately I have no patients for them, and can not really take care of him."

He turned and slapped sora on the shoulder.

"He's all yours mate, so please take him with you when you leave savvy?" said jack walking out.

They all sighed, and made introductions.

"What happen to you?" asked roxas

Jecht just shook his head, making it clear he either couldn't or wouldn't talk about it.

Riku stared at him, and then noticed he was holding something tightly in his hand.

If he could see what was in it he would have seen the small keychain in the shape of a meteor.

Okay then so now we know the villains and the curtain is rising.

The next chapter might take a little longer to write cause im gonna include parts of pirates into this story.

Please review and thank you for reading

Flames are accepted!


	5. Running from the Unknown

Kingdom hearts

Chpt 5

TakeshiJecht: okay so I just noticed that I (from a reliable source) can take anonymous reviews which would explain a lot but anyway if anyone could tell me how to take it down would be very helpful.

Jecht: yeah cause your to lazy to try and figure it out.

TakeshiJecht: shut up baka

Kairi: boys please don't fight!

Both: sorry kairi *glares at the other*

Kairi: sigh TakeshiJecht does not own kingdom hearts or pirates of the Caribbean but he does own jecht

TakeshiJecht: on with the story!!

Kingdom hearts kingdom hearts

Jack sparrow tapped his compass, which was lying on his desk in his quarters, praying that it would stop spinning and point to wherever it was he had to go to get away from Him, but to the key.

He thought about asking sora, if he could use his key-sword to unlock it…… but first he had to find the bloody thing!!

He threw his hands up into the air as the compass continued to spin.

He reached for the bottle of rum that was lying on the table; tilting it back he found it was completely empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked himself

He stood putting on his coat and hat, grabbing a set of keys as well, as he walked out, stumbling slightly.

"Oh that's why" he said

As he walked across the deck he glanced over at sora's little group that was lying at the front of the pearl, the strange boy who had fallen from the sky was with them.

As he walked below deck he glanced at the crew in their hammocks.

"As you were" he said to the crew.

He continued farther down until he reached the rum locker, scrolling through the keys he opened the door and sighed at the lack of bottles.

He walked forward glancing through all the empty holes till with glee he saw one lone bottle.

As he reached for it and lifted it his happiness vanishing as sand fell from it.

"Time's up jack"

The voice startled jack causing him to drop the bottle.

He raised his lantern as he slowly made his way towards the voice, which suddenly sounded familiar.

"Bootstrap? …. Bill turner?" he asked.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi was standing in the darkness; she turned herself slowly when she suddenly saw a horde of heartless heading strait towards her.

She was terrified, she couldn't move, and couldn't even summon her keyblade.

"Move!" said a voice grabbing her arm.

She spun to see who was saving her and-.

She shot up panting heavily; she was on the pearl, sleeping with the others.

"What was that" she panted silently.

Her eyes drifted over to jecht who was sleeping somewhat away from them on her right, as she stared at him a memory of a boy their age sleeping, with his black hair and crimson streaks covering his eyes in the-.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!! MAKE FAST THE BUNK GASKET!!" cried a voice.

The boys all shot up at that, sora and roxas jerking away from each others embrace.

"On Deck Surry!" cried the voice again.

As Jack Sparrow ran up the stairs on to the deck looking as though the devil was after him.

"Run as if the devil himself is after you!" cried jack ironically

Sora and riku glanced at each other; the five of them ran up and mingled with the crew in a state of complete confusion.

"MOVEMENT I WANT MOVEMENT" cried jack even louder.

Gibbs ran up to jack who was wrapping his hand in rope by the main mast.

"Do we have a heading?" he asked

"AHH Run! Land!" yelped jack ducking around to the other side of the mast.

Gibbs walked around surprised to see that jack had vanished….. Till he popped up with a squeak.

"Which port?" asked Gibbs?

"Did I say port? No I said land any land." Screeched jack.

Just as jack the monkey swooped down and grabbed jacks screeching at him as he threw the hat into the water.

"Jacks hat, bring the ship around" cried Gibbs as the whole crew watched it begin to float away.

"No, no leave it!" said jack causing everyone (minus Jecht who didn't realize the importance of it) to stare at him like he had grown a second head.

"Run"

There was a brief pause till Gibbs ordered to have everyone to return to their stations, and giving sora and the group simple orders to keep them occupied.

He looked around finding jack hiding again this time beneath the stairs.

"Jack"

"Shh"

"For the love of mother and child jack what's coming after us"

Jack looked at him in the eye.

"Nothing"

As jacks hat floated away, if anyone had thought to watch it they would have seen it float off towards a small fishing boat, which a few moments later was dragged under by some huge force.

William turner looked out over the water as the ship he was onboard rounded a bend to a small island, after being arrested on his wedding day to Elizabeth, and being basically ordered by Lord Cutler Becket to hunt down Jack Sparrow and Retrieve his compass, he was asking himself why he had ever considered him a friend.

The man who had informed him of a ship with black sails marooned on an island walked over as said ship came into view.

"Me Brodah will take you ashore" he said.

Will nodded and walked to the row boat.

Will looked towards the black pearl as he and the black man rowing the boat neared the shore…… till the man stopped rowing.

"Why are we stopping the beach is right there."

The man began to prattle something in French gesturing back at the ship.

Will understood the message, 'I'm going back'

Will stood up and dove out into the sea swimming towards the beach.

Upon reaching he began to call out the for the crew of the pearl.

"JACK, JACK SPARROW!!" he cried.

"GIBBS! MARTY! COTTON!"

"Anyone?" he asked in confusion.

He walked towards the forest when he came across Marty's parrot.

"Ah a familiar face" he said.

"Don't eat me" said the parrot

"I'm not going to eat you" he said as he walked further into the forest.

As he walked something strange caught his eye, walking towards it he saw that it was a small leather pouch, which he recognized as…

"Gibbs." He muttered

He noticed it had a small string attached to it, reaching out he followed the string to the end of it, dropping it in confusion.

Suddenly a man leapt out from the shadows attacking him, as will fell backward he felt something wrap around his ankle as he was pulled upwards by a rope, and hung upside down.

He quickly pulled his sword from its sheath, as more strange people appeared; he began to swing it around at the confused natives till one of them took aim with a blowgun shooting will with a sleep dart.

The last thought will have before loosing conciseness was.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

TakeshiJecht: okay so a little bit longer a little more detailed.

Jecht: wait what happen to me?

TakeshiJecht: oh don't worry your alive….

Sora: finally were getting back on the plot.

TakeshiJecht: we have yet to have a filler baka.

Sora: oh ….shut up

TakeshiJecht: anyway please R & R

Oh and if any of you know how to allow anonymous reviews please let me know.


	6. Authors note

Hey there this notice is going up in all my stories I'm asking cause I've been gone a while if

does anyone want me to continue the story

is anyone still reading it

If anyone does want me to continue this story then let me know in some way if I get enough people asking I'll probably start them back up again otherwise I'm going to just start new stories

Unitl next time TJ


End file.
